Who Killed Sonic?
by Lava the Hedge-Fox800
Summary: A detective is on a hunt to find out who killed Sonic Please R&R!


**Note: If you like blood and detective work then this fanfiction is for you. Some Sonic fans may not want to read this story.**

_It was June 23, 2006 8:00 P.M. , I was out walking in the streets when I heard gunfire. I ran to where I heard the loud bang, and there laying down on the floor in a puddle of blood laid Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_I stared in shock at what I was now seeing, I couldn't believe my eyes. The hero that saved Station Square many times was there on the ground, **DEAD.** I had to figure out who did this horrible thing it was up to me to track down that crook._

**Police Station: 9:00 P.M.**

_I walked through the door to the police station with the now bleeding Hedgehog. Two men came up to me and asked what happened. I told them that somebody killed Sonic but I don't know who._

_I also told them that I was on the case and I was going to find this criminal and turn him in._

_So then I said goodbye and left off into the stormy night_.

**Station Square 4th Street: 6:00 A.M.**

_Today I would begin the search to find out who killed Sonic, it wasn't going to be easy but I was going to figure it out, but how? First I would go to each of his friend's houses and ask them questions, to see if they know anything..._

**Tail's House: 6:30 A.M.**

_I marched up to the door of Tail's House and knocked on the door and after a few seconds Tails opened it and I went inside. I looked around the living room to find a place to sit, I sat down on a big chair in front of Tails_.

"_Hey aren't you that detective guy?" Tails asked me with a confused and worried face._

"_Yes I am." I replied._

_This made Tails get even more freaked out._

"_What are you doing here?" he said as he began to sweat_

_Tails was getting really nervous, could he be the one who killed Sonic?_

"_I've come here because Sonic the hedgehog has been killed." I replied as I looked around the room for clues_

_There on a wall in the kitchen was a shirt, covered with **blood**_ _My mind went back to the living room where Tails was about to talk. He looked at me, horrified at what I just said._

"_He's...dead.." Tails could barely get the words out._

"_Yes I'm afraid so." was the only thing I could say_

_Tails started to get tears in his eyes_

" _I don't believe it.." Tails started to sed more tears_

_I somehow knew he has guilty, but why would Sonic's best friend kill him? I needed to ask him questions maybe since he's only a kid I can talk something out of him. Tails started to cry even more._

"_How did this happen?" Tails asked _

" _I was walking in Station Square last night when I heard a gunshot so I ran to look and there was Sonic the hedgehog, dead on the ground."_

_Tails knew I was looking in the kitchen so he ran in and covered up the bloody shirt._

_I got up from my chair and walked into the kitchen where Tails was. I had caught him._

"_What are you covering up Tails?" I asked Tails as he stood in front of the rag covering the BS_

"_Oh nothing.." he said _

_But I knew he was lying. I pushed him out of the way took off the rag and picked up the BS._

"_Well..well..well..what do we have here?" I said as I held the BS out to Tails_

"_Hey, that's mine, give it to me." Tails said as he was about to snatch it from me_

_Luckily I moved it out of the way just in time._

_"Care to explain this?" I said as I pointed to the BS_

_Tails started to sweat even more._

"_Did you kill Sonic, Tails?" I asked him._

"_No..I didn't."_

_I knew it was a lie! _

"_What about this bloody shirt?"_

_Tails still was sweating as he replied,_

" _I was working in the workshop when I cut myself, I tried to get it off on my shirt but it was bleeding to badly so I set it on the table and went to wash my cut, and that when you showed up."_

_There was something in Tail's voice that said that he was telling the truth, but I don't know for sure yet._

"_Then why did you hide the shirt from me?"_

_Tails froze for a second then spoke,_

"_Because I thought that you would think I killed Sonic."_

_I didn't believe any word he said._

"_Sorry, but until I get proof , I'm still thinking it was you."_

_Then Tails thought of something._

"_I put up camra's around the house, I'll show you everything!"_

_So Tails took out a tape from his camra and put it into the TV, there I saw everything, but It still could be him. It wasn't until he showed me a video clip of what he did last night until I believed him. He has at home so he couldn't have killed Sonic. I said goodbye to Tails as I walked down the steps to his house. Now I know Tails didn't do it, but who did? _

_Well the next person I had to see was Knuckles.._

**I hope you guys liked the first part of my story! Chapter 1 coming soon!**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
